Yakumo: Maiden for Hire 2: Yakumo's Back
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The second appearance of Yakumo Maiden in the ninth installment of "Maiden Universe". This time, she is the dream Maiden for a Haruki Hanai, who has been fawning for one like her. But the Maiden can be very demanding. Haruki Hanai has plans for his Maiden, but it's Yakumo Robot that has the plan. HanaixYakumo. Rated T for language, sexual content, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maiden for Hire: Yakumo's Back!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Remember Yakumo, the Maiden for Hire that resembles Yakumo Tsukamoto? She was responsible for curing her double of her anger and jealously towards her. At the time, the real Yakumo was injured, with the most bizarre leg injury. For two months, Yakumo Maiden stayed with the Tsukamoto Sisters, until her time is no longer needed. Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto were her first customers, when she was created AND when the company opened its branch, some time ago… and since then, her Pleasure Mode was never used for them and the other three users. Who were those other three?_

_First, there was a nice elderly couple that wanted to help tend their home. They were nice enough to have her, but she was too fast for them at cleaning. THAT, frankly, lasted one month, realizing that technology wasn't in them. But it was good for the 2,000 Yen it served, to have a home fit for a lovely couple._

_The third owner was a young girl that wanted her as a nanny. Too bad Maidens are MORE than just tending to kids. But Yakumo Maiden treated the girl like she was a very nice child of her own. It lasted one month, thanks to her quick and easy parenting. She's no Mary Poppins… She was immediately released and returned to the factory, until she was needed again._

_And THAT leads to Owner #4: two young college frat boys, who were warned about keeping their dorms messy. She cleaned endlessly, leaving their dorm room dirt-free, all for two weeks. Let's just say that the R.A. doesn't like the electric bill that came from Yakumo Robot's recharging. So they fired her and she returned to company. And let's just say that she was heartbroken… and they were refunded their money for her rental fee._

_Now on to Owner #5 that was nothing more than a four-eyed boy and class rep of Yagami High. I think you know who it is; and for the most, he __used__ to own a Maiden for Hire._

_Which brings us to our story…_

* * *

><p>A boy with glasses appeared, asking the Tomo Model for another look around.<p>

"Glad to help, Mister Haruki Hanai," she said, "We have the finest Maidens in the world."

"Great! And I look forward to getting one soon!" He cried, "Only _this _Maiden I am looking for must stay home, at all times."

"Oh, so I've heard… it must've been tough to lose Model #M-780," Tomo said in sadness.

Hanai replied, "Oh, don't worry. After much thought, I've decided to give your wonderful Maiden service a second chance. I, Haruki Hanai, must find the _perfect _Maiden for me! And _this time, _she stays grounded!"

Tomo murmured, "Right this way…"

Hanai had been through Maiden for Hire problems before. Recently, he owned Miko, who was his custom Maiden for Hire. Sadly, she met an untimely end. Since then, Hanai was grief-stricken, but he went back to normal in no time. However, realizing that Harima owned a Maiden, namely the Eri Robot, who went on to be his steady, he decided to give it another go.

As they went into a huge room, where the Maidens are manufactured, Hanai was lost in thought. They are all displayed deactivated, in a seated position, with their eyes closed. He blushed, knowing that he'll find the _perfect _one.

"Wow… look at all of these Maidens," he said, "I'm telling you that no one can advise to perfection!"

"Is there anybody you'd wish to purchase, let me know," Tomo smiled, "OH! And if none can fit to perfection, I'll be happy to create you yet another Custom Maiden."

Hanai was amped! He looked around the huge room to find his dream Maiden: _A Maiden for Hire that looked like Yakumo. _(Figures…)

After looking around, Hanai gasped for air and was in disparagement. He then cried, "NO WAY! I'LL NEVER FIND MY DREAM MAIDEN!"

Tomo patted his back and sighed, "Nothing… What again?"

Hanai whimpered, "Well… there's always customization. I would like a custom Maiden… Again…"

Tomo then asked, "And what will I build her to look like _this time_?"

Hanai cried, "As long as it looks like Yakumo, I promise to treat her right."

Tomo halted and asked, "Yakumo?"

"Yes… how do you know?"

"It's a funny thing… We have a Maiden that is _named _Yakumo."

"Do you have one like her?"

"I think we still carry her. Please wait, sir."

She began to beep and search for the Maidens' Database.

"_Processing… Processing… DING! Maiden found: 1 search found!"_

Tomo then spoke, "We have one that has finished its service recently. Shall I take you there?"

Hanai pleaded, "YES! Thank you! Show me!"

Tomo dragged Hanai off to where the Maiden is located. Sure enough, he saw her…

"Well, here she is," Tomo smiled, "_Model #Y15860: Yakumo model_; a classy model, but a cute one to boot. Her name is Yakumo, and she makes her _fifth _service this year."

The Maiden was a cute one. She was wearing a rose pink maid outfit with orange frills, with some small tears in her skirt hem. The Maiden had black hair and a cute face. In fact, she looked exactly like Yakumo, Hanai's crush. He was flushed in a red look and was surprised.

"It's her… the dream Maiden I've always wanted," he thought, with tears in his eyes, awing at his Maiden, "_Finally, _I found you. The one Maiden for Hire that resembles Miss Yakumo Tsukamoto, my one true love; and it shall be mine! I may wait a couple of weeks, but it'll be worth it. At last, I, Haruki Hanai, in the presence of the most beautiful Maiden, _slightly used, _in world; she is unbelievably beautiful! I don't care if it's 2,000 Yen a month _or _if she's a spitting image of Yakumo _or _a used-up Maiden for Hire! She… is… MY DREAM GIRL!"

"I'LL TAKE HER!" He bellowed, which echoed the entire room.

The Tomo Maiden was stunned in disgust, "Uh… yeah…"

In another room, the two techies, Gus and Hank, felt a disturbance in the air.

Gus asked, "Did you feel that? It's like someone is buying a used Maiden…"

Hank scoffed, "Oh, let them take it. She'll break down, eventually."

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, at Hanai's dojo, he carried the huge package in and opened it up. As he opened the box, he was merely in a thought.

"I know _Pleasure Mode _is filth, but it wouldn't be right," he said, "But still…"

He pulled the Maiden out of the box and stood her in attention. He plugged her in and pressed her red button. He knows about turning on a Maiden. It was easy.

"I wonder… why was she used for those _four _times? Did some lucky pervert have their way at her?" He cried, "Unforgivable! When she wakes up, I'm erasing that filthy program!"

But as he was about to continue to bark out, Yakumo's LED blue eyes opened. She looked at Hanai and was blushing.

"Excuse me," she said in a polite and cheerful tone, which sounded like the real Yakumo, "But I am honored to make your acquaintance, Mister Haruki Hanai."

"HOW? How did you know my name?" He gasped.

Yakumo Robot smiled and bowed, "I know you well, from my sisters, Hanai. It's an honor to meet you. I am your Maiden for Hire. Thank you for your purchase of me, Model #Y15860. My name is Yakumo. I am here for your guaranteed service. I will cook for you, clean for you, and anything else you desire."

She approached him and held him. She said, "And also, if you want, since you're 16, I can give you a kiss…"

Hanai boomed smoke out of his head. He fainted with a smile on his face.

"Thank you… Thank you, oh, my lord!" He cried, "My dream Maiden!"

Yakumo approached his prone body and cradled him in her shoulders. She then whispered, "I dreamt of you, too, Hanai. I've always wanted a user with lots of heart. Not to mention having to use Miko in a very strenuous manner. You are my 5th user… and as a special bonus, you can choose to pay me later."

Hanai stammered, not knowing about her offer, "Yes… yes, you may… whatever… I don't care anymore…"

"Good," she whispered, "When my services end, you will pay my bill…"

"What now?" He asked weakly, not knowing that the robot started a tab.

Yakumo Maiden took off his glasses and placed them on the floor. She went close to her face and kissed him. She caressed his face and went towards his back. Of course, knowing that he's sixteen, the robot chose to go inside his shirt, rubbing his bare skin from inside. It's a good thing, too. In fact, throughout her past four customaries, she was _never _given a kiss _or _a carnal night. She made out with him for one hour.

**XXXXX**

The Maiden then began to work in the dojo, cleaning it up in breakneck speed. Of course, she was slower than her first run (She _had _four users before Hanai, after all). Hanai was still out cold, after a make-out session with the Maiden. He just couldn't wake up from her sudden charm.

Of course, after she finished, she went to Hanai and make out with him, without stopping. Though, she stopped, just to recharge. Every kiss she made was simply the biggest that she ever gave to him.

"Hanai was simply dreaming about me," she said, "I have waited six months to give my user a very tasty kiss. He's the perfect user… for me…"

She hugged him and started to kiss his lips continuously. She continued on, all night.

The next morning, Hanai woke up to see his Maiden for Hire snoozing by his side. He stroked her faux hair and was blushing.

"She must've been completely drained," he said.

He plugged her in and sat her down on a chair. He then got dressed and went to school.

"You know, despite the blue eyes, she's an okay Maiden," he smiled, "I forgot what I was going to do yesterday."

He left to school, as the Yakumo Maiden was recharging. However, she woke up and saw that she was all alone. But knowing that her user had gone to school, she'd gone ahead and began to clean up his dojo for him.

"I cannot wait to surprise him," she cheered, "My battery life may be limited, but my heart will go out to him."

**XXXXX**

At school, Kenji Harima was chatting with the Eri Maiden, dressed as her creator, Eri Sawachika.

"So, I heard that Four-Eyes got a new Maiden," he said, "I thought he gave up on Maidens for Hire."

"That's what I thought, too, Harima," she replied, "But Tomo told me that he wanted a second chance. He bought Yakumo Model, by the way."

"So… Four-Eyes finally got one of Tenma's Sister."

"Exactly. But it won't be easy, I tell you. Remember Miko?"

"No… I kind of forgot, but I think it was the _same _Maiden that took over the classroom and made Martial Law in 2-C."

"That's her… Of course, I was creat-."

Hanai appeared with a smile on his face, "Good morning, Harima and Sawachika! My, what a lovely day!"

He marched inside the classroom with very high confidence.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Harima asked.

Eri Robot remarked, "Beats me. Hanai must've bonked his head… that, or Yakumo Model must've used a fresh pine floor polish."

Harima then held her and asked, "What do you say, _'Rich Girl', _shall we head in?"

The robot answered, "I should say so, _'Whiskers'._ Knowing what the Maiden did, it's going to be peaceful… maybe…"

They walked in the classroom and took their seats.

"Listen up, everybody!" He called, "I, Haruki Hanai, have become refreshed! I think I should tell you that I have purchased a Maiden for Hire."

The class was astonished and very angry.

"What again?" Tenma cried.

Akira said, "I _knew _it wouldn't last… Hanai was a fool, but I never thought he'd try it again."

Mikoto glared, "What is trying to do? Haven't he learned anything?"

Eri Maiden was smiling. She whispered to Harima, "Hey, Kenji, do you think he'll bring Yakumo Model in?"

"I seriously doubt it," Harima whispered back.

"YOU TWO! QUIET BACK THERE!" Hanai called out. Both Harima and Eri were shocked.

He continued, "For those of you who do not know this, but I will _not _present her to the class. I learned my lesson about the class's morale and safety; not to mention my Maiden's very own life. My Maiden will stay at my dojo. If you like, you can come and visit… but keep your hands to yourself!"

Mikoto snuffed, "We'll see about that…"

Akira added, "How smart… After what happened to Miko, he's playing it safe."

Eri Maiden whispered, "He's playing the _Safe _card. What a class rep he is."

Harima whispered back, "Trust me, Rich Girl… Hanai may be a jerk, but he's _not _stupid."

"I see your point. Remember what happened betwe-."

"HARIMA! SAWACHIKA! PAY ATTENTION!" Hanai cried out.

Both students started to shiver in attention.

"Wow… he's scary when he's angry," Eri Maiden cringed.

Harima started to shiver, "I think we'll discuss this later."

**XXXXX**

Mikoto was the first. For the next evening, she arrived at the dojo, looking for Hanai. She went in the front area and found the Maiden, who was sleeping in her chair, while plugged in. She took a good look at her and was very frightened by her face.

"NO WAY! He… he didn't!" She shrieked, "He bought a Yakumo Maiden?"

The Maiden woke up and saw Mikoto. She sat up and bowed to her, "I'm happy to see you, _guest of Hanai._ I am Yakumo, his Maiden for Hire. Hanai is not here. Shall I ask your business?"

Mikoto was completely scared.

"Is there something wrong?" Yakumo Robot asked, "I think you should be able to explain it to me. You want to share it with me?"

Mikoto then said, "Uh… yeah. My name is Mikoto Suo. I used to be friends with Miko, a Maiden owned by Hanai."

Yakumo then bowed again and was flushed red, "Oh… so I have heard… I'm such a good girl… to know about your friend's former Maiden flame."

Mikoto asked, "Say what?"

Yakumo then blushed and went to the kitchen to make dinner for Hanai. Mikoto sat down on Yakumo's chair, feeling scared.

"I'm… I'm feeling faint…" she whispered, "Hanai… he _finally _did it."

Yakumo Maiden, in the kitchen, started to growl a bit.

"Who is this bimbo?" She growled, "She cannot have Hanai! He's mine!"

She rapidly cut the leek with the knife, turning the long stalk into pieces, and then into small mulch. Of course, she did it in anger and jealousy.

"I know it is against my prime directives, but I must keep his heart intact."

She held up the knife and grinned evilly, "Hanai, my hot stud. I'll have you all to myself."

**XXXXX**

The next day, Eri Maiden entered the dojo and went to see Hanai, who was setting up the table for Yakumo Maiden. She approached him and suddenly bowed at him.

"Oh, Miss Sawachika," he remarked, "What brings you here?"

He doesn't know that _this _Eri is a robot.

"Is your Maiden present, Class Rep?" She asked, "I want to speak with her… _alone._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is Eri Maiden up to? Perhaps SHE wanted to learn about Hanai's new Yakumo robot girlfriend (IF you call <strong>__**it**__** a girlfriend). This is only the beginning.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yakumo's Back!  
>Chapter 2<strong>_

As to her request to Hanai, Eri Maiden, under the guise of Eri Sawachika, wished to speak to Yakumo Maiden.

"Sawachika, why on earth would you want to speak to her?" Hanai asked.

"I'm curious about her," she said, "If I recall… you owned a Maiden, but she was destroyed after saving you."

"Did Harima put you up to this?"

"No. Whiskers and I were wondering 'bout you. After you were so chipper, I heard from a friend that your Maiden looked like Yakumo of 1-D."

"It's true. I'm surprised by the likeness of her, but she is different. Yakumo Maiden has blue eyes, rather than her normal eye color. And she has very soft lips…"

"You… you kissed each other…"

Eri Maiden turned away and was shaken. She spoke in a quiet voice, "Oh, that… that was unexpected… I'm surprised that a Maiden for Hire kissed you. Harima, uh, Whiskers, would just… I, uh… oh, it's so… so…"

She smoked from her head and blushed completely in red.

"Uh, Sawachika, if you want, I'll let you have your chat with her." Hanai insisted.

The robot replied, "Uh, okay… sorry I felt timid there… I mean… Whiskers and I… well…"

**XXXXX**

She met with the Maiden in the kitchen. Hanai left to run an errand, leaving Eri Maiden to begin her interrogation.

"Excuse me, Miss Maiden," she asked, "May I have a word with you?"

Yakumo Maiden responded, "You certainly may."

Eri then asked, "So, I heard that you are caring for your user, Hanai Haruki."

"Yes, I do. It was an honor to tend to him. But now, it feels happy to become a very useful one."

"Yes… but you have been kissing him. Word has it that you were used four times and not once you've used it."

"Well, my first users were Miss Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto. I don't recall, but I _did_ serve them well. Even if my past services are erased, I still remember who owned me."

"Oh, I see… I guess Miss Mizuhara and I really know our services well."

For some reason, Eri Maiden is trying to mimic the _real _Eri's mannerism and identity. It usually works on humans. Who can tell the difference between a human and an android? _Not _a Maiden…

Yakumo sneered in a more serious tone, "Thank you, Eri Sawachika… or should I say… Model #N1K1M871."

"URK!" The Maiden gasped, "How did she know who I am?"

Yakumo Robot smiled, "You think I am _that _stupid. During my services, you were a Maiden for Kenji Harima. But from what I hear… you went on to become normal, like the other humans."

Eri blushed and snuffed, "Yeah, well, I loved Kenji! Miss Eri gave me a life! I am his girlfriend!"

Yakumo Maiden smiled, "Well… I'll bet you were just being used for… _you know_…"

"SHUT UP! Harima's sixteen! It's against my systems to go _all the way _with an underage user; or in this case, an ex-user."

"Then… I guess it means that you're pure."

"No, we usually kiss. But _that's _it! _Pleasure Mode _can work on people under 18, but there are limits!"

"So I've heard. I'm no outdated machine."

"Why the hell are you here with Hanai? Wasn't he still grief-stricken by Miko Model?"

Yakumo sighed and informed, "What a sassy tone, you robo-girl. Well, I should tell you that he wanted a second chance at a Maiden for Hire. _But…_"

She then held herself, "Four times in a row, including the Tsukamoto Sisters, my _Pleasure Mode _was _never _used! I thought I'd start it right away, as soon as I was activated. Hanai then said, even though I was deactivated, I was the dream girl that he always wanted. It was balled up inside me… and I want to let it out."

Eri then whispered, "So? I was curious about his sudden perverted look towards the little one."

"You mean the _real _Yakumo?"

"Yes, I do. The guy is such a well-being… in a bad way. Harima is too perfect for me, but I _know _in my heart that he's not like Four-Eyes."

"Isn't that what you call people who are like that?"

Eri stepped back, as Yakumo went to her. Eri pleaded, "No, wait, what are you doing?"

"I thought I'd have a closer look at you," she whispered, "No glorified android is taking the one I love."

Eri whimpered, "No… wait… I won't tell… I _already _have a steady, remember?"

"I know," Yakumo Maiden said, as she held Eri Maiden tight.

She then placed her hand on her head and began to push forward. Eri Maiden tried to resist, but couldn't. Yakumo then kissed Eri, leaving her in shock.

"Mmmph! Yakumo Model!" She screamed, "This is uncalled for!"

"You've heard of the kiss of life?" Yakumo asked, "_This… _is your kiss of death."

She pressed her lips onto Eri Maiden's, and then she pressed her red button on her neck. Eri Maiden was turned off. She collapsed on the ground, like a rag doll. Her eyes were closed, as Yakumo Robot picked her up.

"You don't deserve a man like him," she whispered, "I met him before. The guy is too rugged and manly for you."

Her memories were returning, even though they were wiped clean. She carried her over her shoulder and threw her outside, in a trashcan, head-first. She clapped her hands and let out a sigh.

"I know you wanted a life," she said in a serious tone, "But a former Maiden belongs in the garbage, for someone who'd become more of a well-independent woman. One day, you'll thank me, robo-blondie."

She went back inside and continued to work.

**XXXXX**

That evening, Harima arrived outside Hanai's, waiting for his girl. However, Yakumo Maiden saw him and let out an evil smile.

"Kenji Harima…" she whispered.

He gulped, "Uh… haven't we… met before?"

She sneered at him, "Nice to see you again. It's been so long that I had to show my love for Haruki Hanai… for you."

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF? You were Tenma's Maiden, before Hanai's!" He yelled.

Yakumo said, "Still… it was nice to see you again. I'd say it again, but you know me. Hanai had been my best user today, and I'm only two days active."

"Listen, I know how much you wanted to be with him, but we grew worried about you, Tenma's Sister #2."

"What do you mean?"

"Rich Girl told me that you were used _four _times. Hanai is #5. I'm guessing that you had much stamina for a Maiden for Hire. But why on earth would you change him? I saw him since yesterday; a spineless, cheery boy."

"Cheery? Oh, Harima, you know me well. We Maidens provide guaranteed service, including pleasing the user. If I overdid it, so sue me."

She let out an evil smirk, "Five times, and I _finally _use my _Pleasure Mode _on a user. It's about time I'd use it for good use. What has _your _Maiden done, anyway?"

Harima said nothing. He was a bit feared by her glare.

"That's what I thought…" she said, "By the way… your ex-girlfriend came over. She wanted to speak to me, but she suddenly broke down. She said something about hating you. Now, isn't that a shame?"

Harima's stupidity began to go in play, as Robot Yakumo's lies make him scared.

"You mean… she's gone? I was here to see her. It's been about two hours, and she hasn't returned!"

The Maiden then replied, "She's in the trash. Leave her, if you'd like. She's no good for you. In my heart, she doesn't deserve a piece of trash… like you."

Harima cried, "What are you talking about? Eri has been my ray of hope, since Rich Girl gave me her!"

Yakumo Maiden shouted, "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S NOT YOUR TOY ANYMORE!"

As Harima was about to say something, a voice was called, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh, crap! It's Hanai!" She gasped.

"Hey, maybe he's here for some lovin', huh?" Harima snickered.

Yakumo then said in a cheerful tone, "Uh, would you like to stay for tea?"

"Wow… evil to good in five seconds." He thought, but glared at her.

Hanai stepped in and found Harima with the Maiden.

"Oh, Harima. What brings you here?" Hanai asked.

"I came to pick up Rich Girl," he said, covering his story.

"Mister Harima was about to leave…" Yakumo bowed, and then growled quietly to him, "Weren't you?"

"Hold on, I _did _remember that Miss Sawachika was here in the dojo. Where is she now?" Hanai retorted.

The robot was nervous, "Uh… she had to make an appointment. She left quickly to the back door."

Hanai answered, "Oh… must be another meeting at the Sawachika Grant."

Harima shouted, "Now, wait a minute! This melancholy Maiden for Hire is lying!"

Yakumo snapped, "Sir, you're going to have to leave… now!"

"NOT WITHOUT RICH GIRL, I'M NOT!"

"Harima, calm down!"

"Ask her yourself! She said that she's trashed!"

Hanai gasped, "How dare you talk to my Yakumo like that?"

"I was talking about Rich Girl!" Harima screamed.

Yakumo then shoved him from behind and carried him to the door. She added, "Poor Harima. The waiting for Miss Sawachika must've been hurtful. I'll see if we can call her."

Hanai noticed something in the kitchen. He saw a pair of legs sticking out of his trashcan.

"You're trying to make me move on, weren't you?" Harima cried.

Yakumo sneered, "You'll thank me later, you bad boy… Let your tears run down, because Eri Maiden is gone."

He broke free of her grip and shouted, "What is your damn problem? Do you hate her?"

Yakumo Maiden sighed, "You're pathetic, you know that? After _four _times with a user, I want to express it all out. Hanai is mine… and nothing else. And I _don't _want anybody, man or machine, to interfere! I'm simply a _perfect _Maiden… and I will _not _be compared to robot girlfriends, like Eri, the scrap metal former Maiden, of yours!"

Harima was stunned. He let out a giggle, being intimidated by her ice cold stare. He went to the door and whimpered, "I'll… uh, be on my way now."

But as Yakumo smiled and bowed, Hanai let out a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

He arrived at the front room, carrying the prone and motionless Eri Maiden in his arms.

"What happened to her?" He screamed.

"ERI!" Harima ran towards him.

"No, wait!" Yakumo cried.

Hanai then glared at Yakumo Maiden and yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"Me?"

"YOU KNOW WELL! What happened to Sawachika? You were with her last, before Harima came. Fess up!"

"I… It's just that she… she had a fall," the Maiden lied.

Harima cradled Eri in his arms, secretly pressing her button on her neck. She woke up, seeing Harima.

"Whiskers?" She asked, "What happened?"

Harima and Eri Maiden left, leaving Hanai with Yakumo.

"And she was… she was feeling dizzy. Master, I would never intentionally hurt your fellow classmate."

Hanai sighed, "Well, that's no excuse for tossing her in the trash."

"That bitch…" the robot Eri whispered.

"Quiet," Harima shushed her, "Not in front of her."

They left the dojo, as Yakumo Maiden was being scolded by Hanai.

She cried, "What did you expect me to do? She was like trash! It's obviously a malfunction in my circuits! Eri was like trash. I guess even my heart tells all that it's all in my programming."

She went closer to him, but Hanai stepped back.

"NO! You have just made a rude gesture towards another human!" He bellowed, "But since it was a mistake…"

_You're kidding me!_

He smiled, "All is forgiven!"

"Oh, Hanai… my love…" Yakumo Maiden whispered.

They both shared a kiss, while Yakumo let out an evil look, away from him.

"Fools… _no one _touches my hot young user. Hanai… I love you," she thought.

"Now, what do you say we sleep together? Though, it'll be great to sleep with a great Maiden like you."

"As you wish. But I cannot sleep, until I am plugged in. I must have energy to recharge."

"Okay, we will," he smiled, as he held her hand.

They went to the bedroom and went to sleep together.

**XXXXX**

"I cannot believe that bitch turned me off and threw me in the refuse!" Eri Maiden shouted, while in bed with Harima, "Harima… please… tell me that you love me…"

Harima hugged her and said, "Eri… I love you. It was an honest mistake. The Yakumo Maiden may have had a glitch in her."

"You may be right," she responded.

But then she thought, "_That's _no glitch. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"_No glorified android is taking the one I love." The Yakumo robot remarked._

"She's a disgrace to all Maidens…" she whispered, "Perhaps I need to learn more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out in the next chapter…<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yakumo's Back!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The following week, after continuous cleaning, weekly make-out sessions, and a hell of a lot of tasty confectionaries, Hanai and his Maiden, Yakumo, began to know each other extremely well. In fact, with summer coming up, it'll be nice to have the Maidens for Hire show off at the beach… according to Eri's statement in a newspaper article.

"It feels warm today, Master," she said, wearing her uniform, which has short sleeves.

Hanai, in his summer uniform, stated, "I cannot wait to have you go to the beach with me. Say, if you can, can you print out a permission slip to take you to the beach?"

Yakumo said, "Uh, I suppose so… but I _did _talk to Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika to let me walk with you guys. So, you have my _fullest _permission."

"Wait, you asked Eri?"

"Well, yes. She is going to be running the company with the others, when she graduates soon. Wanna hear more? It's an extra 500 Yen a month for current events around Japan. It's optional, just like _Pleasure Mode._ I'm like an internet news network… all Maidens are Wi-Fi."

Hanai then thought, "Well, it is worth it."

He then replied, "Sure. I want to learn more about Miss Sawachika's future."

"_Now processing news… please wait…"_

Her voice suddenly halted and started to go static. Her eyes went blank, which then turned in a bright silver hue. She stood in position and began to explain to Hanai about Eri Sawachika, in a male voice, sounding like Shinji Takeru, a worker from Maidens for Hire:

"_News Flash: Yagami, Japan! (Date withheld):  
>The rising success of Maidens for Hire has increased. Miss Koyomi Mizuhara, the founder and CEO of the company, has expanded business, increasing newer employees to this proud establishment; these new employees take their proud run into the work force.<br>Chihiro Inoue, a student from (static) High School. She is an expert at building durable machines and working on newer fashions for out top-of-the-line Maidens. One of her proud designs is a black Maiden outfit with bluish trim and indigo hem. Our friends at Maidens for Hire welcome this roundabout newcomer.  
>Eri Sawachika, a member of her family's fund, the Sawachika Trust and student of Yagami High School. The woman has known much about business, and Maidens for Hire is new to her. Her role: CEO of the Yagami Branch. A partner to Miss Mizuhara, Sawachika is planning on an upcoming project called "Butler for Hire", a service where you rent robot men, guaranteed to serve you well. The line of butlers will begin in the upcoming weeks."<em>

Hanai listened on, as Yakumo continued to speak.

"So, Miss Sawachika is a part of the company," he thought, "I wonder if that Maiden that Harima had is from yesterday."

"That'll be all, Yakumo," Hanai halted her and Yakumo saved the information.

"_News article has been saved…"_

"Miss Yakumo, I am happy to hear that Eri had become a proud member of the company, but is she okay with it, having you join me at the beach?"

"Trust me. We're waterproof. Why do you think we wash dishes and do laundry?"

"Okay, I understand. But _salt _water is another issue."

"Yes. And also, my Maiden outfit. I can't go to the beach like this."

"I'm way ahead of you! I managed to grab this off the store, just last night."

He showed her a bright blue bikini, still on its hanger, and gave it to her.

"It's beautiful!" Yakumo smiled, and then said, "I think I wanna go now."

Hanai said, "We'll do it on our summer break."

"I said, I think I wanna go now," Yakumo growled.

"Patience, my dear Maiden," Hanai bellowed, "We'll get to the beach as promised."

Yakumo then glared at him. Of course, Hanai turned away, laughing heartily.

"Don't worry, my Maiden," he cried, "I, Haruki Hanai, will take my dream girl to the beach, during Summer Break!"

Yakumo then muttered, "Shut up…"

"What was that?" He asked.

She blushed and giggled, "Oh, I said, surf's up! It's beach argot."

**XXXXX**

At school, Eri Maiden was not speaking to Harima, since she was fully embarrassed, the other night.

"Hey, Rich Girl," he asked, "Are you still mad about her?"

Eri growled, "Sometimes I wish I wanted to rip that robot apart!"

"Okay, listen. I believe you, but there's no way that's the same Yakumo Tsukamoto android from before."

"Exactly. And after school, I'm returning to the Maidens for Hire Compound and learn more."

"Wait! What about our date?" He screamed.

Eri Maiden smiled, "Oh, it's okay. Shall we reschedule for tomorrow?"

Harima then grinned, "Oh, thank you."

Eri Maiden left, as Harima was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it. Tomorrow: our date. I hope Rich Girl's robot does the trick!" He thought.

"Is this true, Harima?" Tenma cried, "Hanai has a Maiden that looks like my sister?"

Harima gulped, as the other girls were astonished.

Mikoto then groaned, "I knew it, too. I should know."

"Mikoto visited Hanai, but then left, knowing that she was embarrassed," Akira said.

Mikoto shouted, "It's not like that at all! All she did was introducing herself to me; and then she went to the kitchen, without looking back. I kind of left, afterwards."

"Yeah," Harima said, "And the other day, Rich Girl visited Hanai to learn more. I think the android hated her. I can tell, since she was tossed in the garbage."

"Ooh! That's a mistake, right there," Mikoto remarked.

Tenma said, "Oh, don't worry. The Maiden must've gotten some old software she had."

"It seems that Hanai bought himself a _used _Maiden. Eri told me so," Akira said.

Everyone was intrigued.

"Well," she smiled, "She _is _working for the company soon. And she thought she'd remodel some Maidens that were used. My guess is that she used some of the old Maidens' parts to replace some old parts that the previous owners used. According to her report, the Yakumo Maiden, or #Y15680, was rented five times: by Hanai, two frat boys in college, a family raising a young girl, an elderly couple, and Tenma & Yakumo, _in reverse order_."

"You're very knowledgeable, Akira," Tenma remarked.

"You can thank Eri's robot; Harima's steady and former Maiden," she added, "She's an employee, too."

Harima then thought, "Eri knows about Yakumo-bot? This is ridiculous! Then if what Akira said is true…"

He started to shake in fear.

"Uh, Harima?" Mikoto asked, "Are you okay? You looked constipated."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, the Maiden posed with her blue bikini on.

"I look so hot," she grinned, "You are so hot, Hanai. My body is like Miss Tsukamoto, but they got nothing on me."

She then took off her bikini and wrapped a towel around her. She went into the bathhouse and decided to wash herself.

"I think I better clean myself off, before Hanai returns," she explained, "After that, I'll recharge, before my hot boyfriend comes home; and then… prepare for the biggest kiss of his life!"

She began to clean herself, whistling for Hanai to return.

An hour later, Hanai returned home, and was shocked to see the Maiden seated… in her underwear.

"This is… this is…" he stammered, "This isn't right! Why is my Maiden naked?"

He approached her and held her tight. He was feeling concerned about his Maiden's sudden look. He then kissed her on her lips. The Maiden did nothing. She was still shut down, recharging her batteries. He continued to kiss her, as her body started to feel warm. Suddenly, she woke up and saw Hanai kissing her. The Maiden wrapped her arms around and made out with him. But as she was about to unhook her bra…

"Leave it on, Yakumo," he whispered, "Not until we're eighteen."

The robot whispered back, "I am only a young Maiden. I don't age. But I _am _eight months old."

Hanai and the robot Yakumo continued to kiss all throughout the evening. Their happiness showed no end.

**XXXXX**

"You wanted to see me," Eri asked, as her robot double approached her in her desk.

"I want you to check on the recent schematics on Yakumo Model," the robot required.

Eri then asked, "Why? Is this about the other week, when Yakumo tossed you in the trash?"

The Maiden nodded in embarrassment.

"Okay," Eri said, "I'll have Ami and Terry look it up. Any particular reason?"

"Well… I was wondering if you used any spare parts to Yakumo Model."

"Oh… I see… I think we may have done some adding into her. We salvaged some parts from discarded Maidens from the past."

"Not to mention that she was bitchy. She told me that she wants to tend to Hanai, all to herself."

"Hmm… This kind of thing has happened before. But, give me a day or two, and I'll give you and Whiskers a call. In the meantime, stay away from her. If she's dangerous and mean, it's best to _not _approach her."

"Right. I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

"No, you weren't."

The Maiden left, as Eri was confused.

"Maybe…" she thought, "Maybe it's like… that other Maiden from before that Yomi mentioned."

**XXXXX**

But the next day, the Eri Maiden went to Hanai's, trying to confront his Maiden. But then, the Maiden went to her, before she could reach the door.

"Uh, can I help you?" She responded, "Hanai isn't here. Shall I leave a message?"

"You robo-bitch!" Eri snapped, "Remember me?"

"Oh, hello, Eri Model," she bowed in a polite tone, "About what happened earlier, I fear that you're mad at me. What I did… I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"Even though we are fellow robots, we both know that my behavior was by far inexcusable, and I didn't mean to deactivate you."

"Okay, what is wrong with you?"

Yakumo then hugged her and was sad. Eri Robot then gave in and said that it is okay. But then, she approached her ear.

"But if you _ever _go near Hanai again, I _will _make you into shrapnel."

Yakumo left, as Eri Maiden was shocked in fright.

"How on earth did she become nice to evil, all of a sudden? I… I don't believe it…"

"Wait!" She called out, "Perhaps you need to be checked for maintenance."

Yakumo Maiden snapped, "HAH! I'm capable of fixing my _own _circuits. I don't need _your _help, you phony Rich Girl."

Eri Maiden cried, "No, you don't! Maidens never fix themselves!"

"Try me! I can fix my body, without my head!"  
>Yakumo Maiden detached her head and dropped it to the floor. Her headless body started to wobble and shake. She dropped to the floor, flailed out like a limp body.<p>

"See? I told you sooooooo…" Yakumo Robot slurred, as she was shorted out.

Eri Robot snuffed, "Idiot…"

She fixed the Yakumo Maiden, reattaching her head back on. Yakumo Maiden woke up and was crossed. She got up and left in tears.

"So, I cannot fix myself," she whimpered, "Big deal…"

"I should go now," Eri Maiden said, "I have to see Harima."

The Maiden left Hanai's dojo, but unbeknownst to her, Takana West appeared, approaching the robot.

"Miss Eri Model," he declared, "Didn't Miss Sawachika warn you not to approach her?"

"Yes, I did, but…" the Maiden turned away and blushed.

Takana nodded and said, "I heard everything there. She said that she'll turn you into shrapnel. That, my dear gynoid, is a _threat_."

"Yes, but she's-."

"_But she's_ nothing! Maidens for Hire _never _threaten another person, especially other Maidens."

"Then, you _do _believe me."

"Yes."

Takana walked Eri Robot to the limo.

**XXXXX**

Takana reported the matter to the others.

"So, that is why we are to check the Yakumo Maiden's schematics from recently, so we can learn what we added into her," he stated, "I think we used some other Maiden's parts."

Ami held up the schematics and found the problem, "I think it must be _this _servo-chip. We haven't learned why, but we think it was from either a discarded_ Koyomi Playmate _or a defective Maiden."

Takana responded, "Yeah… didn't we discard the other Maidens?"

"Yes," Shinji Takeru exclaimed, "But… but some of their parts were reused. I'm not sure why, but… but maybe it's because her chips and servos may have acted funny."

"No, you're wrong," West stated, "If you see a Maiden threaten someone, she's somewhat defective. During our tests, Yakumo Maiden was working at 100%."

Takeru cried out, "Then _what _are we gonna do? _Somebody _is to blame for making her become rude!"

Ami explained, "Perhaps we should… we should see who the last to fix up the robot was. Last time she was fixed was when she was returned from college."

West then stated, "Yes. And Takeru, _you _set up the immediate repairs at the time."

"I did. But I forgot which parts I replaced," Takeru informed, "In fact, the only replacement parts I can remember was her behavioral chip and her personality disc."

"Personality disc?" They gasped.

West then shivered and whispered, "It… it can't be… Which Maiden's parts _did_ we add into her?"

**XXXXX**

Hanai was sleeping in his bed, as Yakumo draped the covers over him.

"Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you, my dear Hanai," she whispered, "You _shall _experience all my love, my dream user."

As she blushed, she started to twitch from her right eye. Recognize that pattern?

"I love you, my Hanai," she sang, "I love you… I love you, Hanai… My darling, Haruki… I love you, Hanai…"

She sang quietly and danced around, as her right eye twitched. She went to her chair and recharged, afterwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm… the only other Maiden that could do that was…<strong>_

_**Find out in the next chapter…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yakumo's Back!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, everyone in the Maidens for Hire meeting room went in to make their decision on what to do about the Yakumo Maiden's behavior. Everyone, including Eri, her Maiden double, Takeru, Gus and Hank, and Takana West, were there. Miss Mizuhara didn't show up.

"We must find out what makes the Maiden snap like that," West stated, "There must be something that tended her to threaten Eri Maiden."

Eri remarked, "Listen, what happened back there, even though she disobeyed a direct order, was inexcusable. I'm beginning to think that there was faulty wiring."

Tomo Maiden suggested, "Well, my guess is that we should find her bug. Remember… we found he bugs inside Sakaki Model and Chiyo Model. And in the end, they were nothing but defective machines."

Takana asked, "But, _who _will be the right subject for the job?"

Terry Stanton then announced the plan, "If my hunch is correct, it could be her personality chip."

He continued, "Step one: we sneak into Hanai's house and tinker in Maiden Yakumo's CPU; step two: we deactivate her and take her back to the company. Hanai will be notified that his Maiden is being repaired; step three: we fix the Maiden and return her to Hanai's. Mission Complete!"

Every member grew concerned and worried. But mostly, they stepped down.

Ami Tsukami responded, "I'm not doing it. Even if it _is _true."

Gus and Hank shook their heads no.

Takeru sighed, "I wish I could… but it's against my duty. Besides, it was my fault I gave her the faulty software."

Eri said, "You _do _realize that it's in _your _hands, Mister Takeru."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, "I'll do the task for Maidens for Hire. The company is here for guaranteed service, and damn it, we'll give them that!"

"Go get her, Mister Takeru!" Tomo cheered.

Maiden Eri got up and cried, "WAIT!"

"Eri?" Eri asked.

Takana retorted, "Uh, do you have any objections?"

"Yes, I do. I was the one who confronted her, so _I'll _take her on."

Ami shouted, "Are you crazy? The Maiden could deactivate you _(Snap) _like that!"

Eri added, "Besides, you _did _wanted to dismantle her… and she _did _threatened you with being ripped apart."

The robot bellowed, "I'll do what I can. It's a risk I am willing to take! And if I become broken, tell Harima that I said I'm sorry for not being with him."

"He really loved her, does he?" Gus asked.

"I suppose we can let you go in," West explained, "But we're going to have to remove your power button and install a new power module."

"Really?" The robot asked, as she felt her neck.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Eri Maiden was installed a new power button, with its own neck panel. Now she can be turned on and off, but only if the user opened her neck panel and pressed the button inside. They suggested that the newer Maidens will be installed with the _new _power module. They reactivated Eri and closed the neck panel. She got up and felt her neck.

"You feel okay now?" Eri asked.

"Yes," the robot exclaimed, "But I feel uneasy, since my button is _inside _me."

"Good. Now the _real _test begins," Takana West gave the robot a subpoena for the Yakumo Maiden.

"Isn't these for like lawsuits?" Ami stated.

"Not _these _subpoenas," Tomo smiled, "They're perfect for the Maidens to undergo _mandatory _repairs."

Takeru then huffed, "She's dead; you know that."

Gus and Hank then cheered for her, only to have Tomo halt them.

"Do you _want _to get fired?" She cried out.

"No…" they pouted.

Ami exclaimed to Eri Robot, "And if all else fails, restrain the robot and analyze her circuits. Once you do, she automatically shut down; and her analyzing will commence."

"Okay, Miss Eri Model," Takana explained, "You'll accept the mission, but Ami, Takeru, and Terry will watch over you, seeing if you'll survive. You cannot go at it _alone_."

The robot saluted, as Eri adjourned the meeting.

**XXXXX**

Later that evening, at Hanai's house, Yakumo was excited that she's going to the beach with Hanai, next week. She placed Hanai on the bed and held him tight. Hanai suddenly lost himself. Thanks to Yakumo's charm, she has Hanai controlled. Hanai kissed her continuously, being lost in the moment.

"Yakumo, I dreamed of you every day," he spoke breathlessly, "Yakumo… I love you."

The Maiden then handcuffed his hands onto the bed poles. Hanai was stuck, as the robot took off his shirt, leaving his bare skin. She didn't take off his pants, seeing that he's 16.

"Now… I will love you, like the Maiden I am," she smiled, "Now, enjoy your moment of ecstasy… _guaranteed _ecstasy…"

She blushed and took off her uniform. She threw it down to the floor. She went towards Hanai, with her underwear on.

"If you want me to strip, I'd suggest not to," she added, "But… as a surprise…"

She unhooked her bra and loosened it. She quickly planted her synthetic breasts onto his chest, just so Hanai won't see her breasts fully. Hanai started to flush beet red, feeling the soft breasts of his dream girl.

"Oh… ah… Yakumo…" he pleaded, "What are you doing?"

Yakumo robot didn't listen. She kissed him on his chest and went downward.

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the dialog is omitted… and for what it's worth, to maintain a T rating, I never said that we viewed her breasts. Trust me… I'm saving these scenarios for Adult sites.<em>

_-Acknowledged, Miz-KTakase_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the <em>Black Maiden<em> arrived by Hanai's dojo. Eri Maiden appeared and went to the back door. She snuck in and hid behind the bathroom door, waiting for Yakumo Robot to arrive.

Yakumo sung her Master to sleep and quickly put her uniform on. She went to the kitchen to prepare a huge dinner for him. Eri Maiden smirked and whispered, "Payback time…"

She appeared and cried out, "Yakumo Maiden! You are summoned for repairs! We have beliefs that you are being defective. We were only trying to help."

Yakumo Maiden glowed red eyes and sneered, "Well, well, well… You want a piece of me, try me…"

The Maiden twitched from her right eye and added, "_No one _is taking my Master away! I wanna go to the beach!"

"Is _that _what this is about?" She cried.

"Yes and no!" Robot Yakumo cried, "And if he'd take me now like _I _wanted, this wouldn't have happened."

Eri Maiden held up a subpoena and flashed it at the Yakumo robot.

"Damn!" She snapped, "You're smart… but perhaps _too _smart, you smarmy little baby doll."

She took the subpoena and ripped it in two. She approached the Maiden and grabbed her shirt.

"What are you-?" Maiden Eri screamed, "ABORT!"

"What's going on?" The robot Yakumo snapped.

She pulled it up, finding a black wire on her abdomen. She ripped it off her, causing her to scream in pain.

"You're wearing a wire!" She screamed, "You're _not _making me come back! I _love _Haruki Hanai! You are _never _taking me back!"

Eri Maiden winced in pain.

At the van, the sound feed was gone from the monitor, since the wire Eri wore was removed.

"Oh, crap, we lost her!" Ami cried.

"This is ridiculous! Yakumo ripped up the subpoena and is gonna kill her," Terry cringed.

Ami stated, "We better inform Harima and Eri."

At the kitchen, the Maidens confront each other. Eri Maiden noticed the twitching in Yakumo's right eye. She was rather confused.

"Is your eye acting funny?" She asked.

"What? There's nothing wrong!" Yakumo huffed, covering her eye, "What do you care?"

"Where have I heard this before?" She thought.

The Maiden's eyes went from red to blue. She bowed to Eri and said, "Please forgive me. It's just that… that I…"

She bit her lip and cried out, "I need his love. You don't have a choice… Please, Miss Eri, you want my love. I'm Hanai's! I can cook and clean for him, I can entertain him, and I can show my feelings for him. You cannot resist! YOU WANT ME GONE! And I'm _his_… _FOREVER_!Are we clear on all this? Huh? HUH? **HUH?**"

"Wait… what's going on?" Eri cried, "You're… You're losing it, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" She cringed, as she twitched her _left _eye, "You know how much it is to love someone! You! YOU! You _have _a boyfriend! I DON'T! Hanai is my dream boy! You cannot take him away from me!"

She held the end of the table and was shaken in anger, "You shouldn't judge me, Eri Maiden N1K1M871. I am a Maiden for Hire, owned by Haruki Hanai, my master. My job is to cook, clean, and entertain you to your heart's content. I am also programmed for being with you on your every whim and need. And yet, you get _all _the fun! Now you wish to have me repaired, just because of a glitch. That I can understand. I love you, with all my heart, soul, and circuitry, Hanai. But, I'm sorry to do this…"

She smashed the table and glowed red in her eyes.

She turned to the Maiden Eri and spoke in a demonic voice, "If _anyone _is being scrapped… IT'S YOU! You no-good outdated hussy!"

She held the table's broken leg and swung at the Maiden. However, Eri Maiden learned how to duck. Yakumo's laughs were evil and robotic, since she laughed, while swinging at her.

"YOU PSYCHO MAIDEN!" She screamed.

She socked Yakumo, dropping her to the ground. She got up, with a whir. Yakumo grabbed a broom and threw it to Eri robot.

"_En garde_… BITCH!" Yakumo robot smiled evilly.

"You've asked for it for a long time… BITCH! You want to dance? Then, LET'S!" Eri swung the broom at her. Yakumo blocked it with the table leg.

Both Maidens began to fight around the kitchen, breaking every dish and food jar. Eri pulled her hair, while Yakumo threw her into the stove. Yakumo slammed her face into the cabinet door, causing her skin to rip a bit. Eri threw the Maiden down and was huffing. She stomped on her abdomen, making Yakumo scream in pain. Yakumo grabbed her legs and twisted them. Eri submitted, but grabbed Yakumo's wrist. She flung her into the fridge. Yakumo was in pain, as the Eri robot got up, staggering around.

"I can tell you this… _this_ you're doing offends our three laws!" She screamed, "How dare you hurt me, my friends, and my family?"

Yakumo snapped and shrieked, "I HATE YOU!"

She tackled Eri and wrung her neck. As Yakumo tightened her grip, she said in a distorted voice, "NOW! Now you see why my other four users never used me! Just like Kaorin did, and I almost had her, if my old body hadn't shorted out! I HATE ALL HUMANS! I HATE ALL MAIDENS! HANAI IS THE ONE FOR ME! THE ONE! **THE ONE! THE ONE!**"

"Kaorin? You mean _the_ Kaorin Aida that owned… GASP! NO!"

Eri Maiden was in for a shock. Some of Yakumo Maiden's parts were salvaged from the broken Sakaki Maiden.

"It all makes sense! You have Sakaki Model's parts, did you?" She choked.

Yakumo said nothing. She growled in anger, muttering in an electronic noise. But then, she suddenly loosened her grip.

"My… my circuits… are overheating…" she said in a weakened state, "I… I'm so… tired…"

Eri rolled her down and planted her knees onto Yakumo's arms. Yakumo was _livid beyond belief! _She tried to break free, but her body couldn't budge much.

"NOW! I'm analyzing you, before I can repair you!" Eri Maiden shouted.

Yakumo's eyes turned blue and sobbed, "Do it! I am _not _like this! Save me, Eri Model!"

Her eyes turned red and shouted, "LET ME GO!"

Her eyes turned blue again, "Eri… save me… My Hanai must not know…"

Her eyes turned red again, "I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!"

"Eri Model… help me…"

"I'm Hanai's Maiden for Hire! NO ONE ELSE'S!"

"TURN ME OFF, ERI MODEL!"

"YOU RELEASE ME, YOU PRISSY ROBO-BITCH!"

Eri was confused, hearing Yakumo Maiden cry out in _two _ways: one with her pleading to deactivate her, and one that threatens her to become scrap iron.

"Enough of this crap!" She cried, as she pulled up her uniform, exposing her bare stomach.

Yakumo started to smoke, while Eri opened the stomach panel. She held up a USB flash drive, and is about to connect it. Yakumo broke free and gripped her wrist.

"NO!" Yakumo cried, "YOU CANNOT!"

Eri sobbed, "Forgive me…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yakumo snapped.

"You know you cannot kill…"

"I know… but I'll enjoy dismantling you!"

"No… you… won't… Yakumo! Or should I say… Sakaki?"

The Maiden growled and sneered, "You naughty robo-bitch… I'm a very lucky girl. Where do you get off calling me Sakaki? I love Hanai… I love… Hanai… I am Yakumo, his Maiden for-, BZZT! Maiden for-, BZZT! Maiden for-, BZZT!"

"HUH?" Eri Maiden gasped.

Her eyes flashed red and blue rapidly. She started to malfunction.

"_Malfunction… File #Y1416181 overloading… Maiden program failing…"_

She started to twitch around, "I am Yakumo… I am his Maiden for-, Maiden for-, Maiden for-… I am his… his… _ERROR! _I am… _SYSTEM FAILURE! ERROR! _I am… Yakumo… Maiden Hire… Maiden for Hi-Hi-Hi-Hire."

Eri closed her eyes and jammed the USB drive into the socket.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Maiden shrieked.

"_Engage analyzer on Maiden circuitry!" _Eri Maiden said robotically.

She shouted in a normal voice, "GOODBYE, PSYCHO-MAIDEN!"

Yakumo froze and her voice went into a slur, "I am… Yaaaa… kuuuu… mooooo…"

Her eyes went black and her body emitted smoke from her circuits. Eri went down and started to gasp for air, as the flash drive continued to analyze.

"At last… she's okay…" she whispered, "But I don't think we need to know now."

Ami then called her on the phone and asked, "Eri! The analyzing data has been compromised. The parts she had were fro-."

"Forget it," Eri Maiden sighed, "I don't even want to know anymore."

"You _knew?_" Ami cried.

"Just now," the Maiden whimpered, "Yakumo is deactivated now."

Ami smiled and said, "Good job. One second, please. Hold on."

She then turned to Terry and Shinji and replied, "Guys, she did it."

Terry cried, "Yes! Way to go, Eri Model!"

Takeru then inquired, "Uh, I guess I _did _found these parts in the bin. I'm sorry, Miss Eri Robot."

Ami then demanded, "We'll worry about it later! Right now, we must bring Yakumo Maiden back for immediate repairs. We must remove the parts in her that Sakaki Maiden had."

Eri picked her up and left through the back door. She started to cry, as she saw her sister nearly being destroyed.

"I'm so sorry… Yakumo…" she sobbed, "But orders are orders."

**XXXXX**

At the Maiden room, Yakumo was motionless on her bed, without her uniform. She was in her underwear, with bandages around her waist. Eri Maiden, with her skin on her face mended, comforted her and was sad.

"Hey, Yakumo," she whispered, "I'm so sorry that we had to do this. Sakaki Maiden's parts were in you. It was an honest to goodness mistake. As it turns out, you were like being possessed by the Sakaki Model."

Yakumo woke up and saw Eri Maiden, in her summer uniform. She then let out a tear and apologized to her.

"Oh, Eri, I'm so sorry I did all this."

"It's not your fault. We should've melted them down. But it's cool now. All of the parts that were from the defective Sakaki Model had been melted down and destroyed. The threat is over… at least until _another _Maiden for Hire goes Terminator on another user. I gave Hanai the word. You should be returned by tomorrow."

Yakumo Maiden sobbed and wailed, "I'm a bad girl… I let Hanai down… And after my nightly make outs, I want to die… I'm sorry."

Eri Maiden petted her, but Yakumo whimpered, "I quit! I'm done being a Maiden! I let him down! I LET HIM DOWN!"

Eri Maiden then said to her, "You can't. You're his Maiden for Hire. From what we heard, your services had been improving, despite breaking the rules of _Pleasure Mode _at an underage minor."

Yakumo Maiden then sobbed, with tears from her eyes, "I… I hate myself. Deactivate me. I'm… I'm _so _done… DO IT! I don't care anymore… Hanai doesn't deserve me…"

Eri then bowed her head, "As you wish…"

She was about to press her button, but then Yakumo whispered:

"_I am sorry, Hanai. I truly… did love you. Goodbye… my dream boy."_

Just then, Eri had thought about what Harima said, when _she _made him turn her off:

_The Eri Maiden, at the time, explained with a tearful expression, "Master Kenji, please forgive me. You love Tenma, so I've decided to deactivate myself. You'll never see me again, unless you turn me on for a couple of hours. But for now, I want you to confess your love to her. Please? I'll be okay. Just tell me how it is. I won't hold back on you. Goodbye, Harima."_

_Harima then rushed toward her and grabbed her hand, which was close to her neck._

"_You idiot! You cannot do that!" He screamed, "Even if you are the double of Rich Girl, you __still__ cannot do this! I __do__ love Tenma, and I admit it, but turning yourself off will not change everything! Eri, listen to me! I don't care if you love me! I just want you by your side!"_

Eri bit her lip and pulled her hand away. She then sat up and was angry. Yakumo sat up and was confused.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Haven't I suffered enough?" She cried.

Eri Maiden asked, "You love Hanai, right?"

She nodded. The robot Eri then exclaimed, "You're _not _quitting, because of faulty circuits. You're his Maiden for Hire. ACT LIKE ONE! CONTINUE ON WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!"

Yakumo then asked, "But… but why?"

Eri Maiden then remembered the day she first met Harima. She spoke in words, which were inaudible (_which will be explained later_), and walked out of the room, leaving Yakumo Maiden to think.

"Maidens for Hire must continue on… we provide guaranteed service. I want to have Hanai. He promised me a day in the beach. I love him… my dream boy…"

She then wept tears from her eyes and sobbed, "Haruki Hanai… I promise you… for the remainder of my services as a Maiden for Hire, I, Yakumo Model #Y15860, must continue on! I'm refreshed, I'm rebuilt, and I'm reborn! YES! Hanai, I will stay by your side… forever!"

She lied back down and was worried, "But how?"

The Eri Maiden was by the doorway, outside. She smiled and said, "Whiskers… I promise to return to you. My time here is finished. Hanai and Yakumo will be all right now."

She pranced down the hallway, humming to herself, ready for her upcoming date.

As for Hanai…

**XXXXX**

Yakumo Maiden returned to the dojo, two days later, and was completely sad. Hanai was very heartbroken. He held her tight and cried out, "I'm so sorry, Yakumo-bot. Sawachika told me everything. I didn't know."

Yakumo cried on his shoulder, "Master… I'm so sorry. I'll be good…"

She wailed, as Hanai stroked her faux hair.

"Yakumo… promise me not to go all out again," he said, "Promise me that. You're a nice Maiden and I cannot have faulty programming hurt you."

Yakumo then blushed and confessed, "Uh, actually, that time we had in bed… it was _all _true. I… I love you. I _really _do. Please don't be mad at me. It was a mistake. I'm sorry… please…"

Hanai hugged her, as Yakumo Maiden blushed. She embraced the hug, as Hanai grew worried.

"I'm sorry, Yakumo," he said, "I forgive you. Just don't make that mistake again."

"I promise…" she smiled, "I am your Maiden for Hire… and your dream girl…"

"I wonder… I have found my dream Maiden… but did I _really _found my sweet Yakumo?" He thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yakumo Robot is now nice again. Hanai is with her, no matter what. In the next chapter, they are going to the beach. WHOOPS! Spoiled it for you!<strong>_

_**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and see what will unfold!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yakumo's Back!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Living up to his promise, Hanai took his Maiden to the beach, the following month, since the incident. Yakumo then started to rest in the sun. Hanai asked if she would be all right.

"Oh, don't worry," she said, "When word I heard about is that I'm going to the beach with you, they made sure that the UV rays of the sun don't harm me. My skin is made with a special synthetic rubber, which prevents melting. It's also like human skin, too."

Hanai smiled, "Well, as long as you are safe."

"My Master," she asked, "When I finish sunbathing, shall we make out?"

"No," Hanai said, "As long as we have fun. Is later okay for you?"

"I can wait. The Eri robot saved me from being fussy."

"Oh, right. I forgot that Harima's robot girlfriend is Sawachika's creation. I didn't even know it."

He then asked her, "Is the Sawachika android simply a test for Harima or is she his lucky girl?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I was created _before _her and I was busy at work with three others."

"Oh… then, never mind."

Just then, a blonde girl with pigtails, dressed in a black bikini, appeared and approached the Maiden and Hanai.

"Hello. Long time, no see," The Eri Maiden introduced herself.

She, along with Harima and his Tenma Maiden, were having fun at the beach.

"Oh, Sawachika #2," he said, "I'm surprised that you're here."

Harima smiled and said, "Well, the gang's all here…"

Yakumo got up and looked at the Tenma Maiden, who was dressed in a pink and yellow-striped one-piece swimsuit and a pink inner tube. She asked, "Are you-?"

"I'm Model #T3N61. My name is Tenma. Please to meet you, Model #Y15860, a.k.a. Yakumo," she introduced.

Yakumo bowed and said, "Oh, right. It's nice to meet you, anyway."

Eri Maiden and Harima were in disgust.

"It's like seeing Tenma and her sister," he spoke.

"Only with Maidens," Eri said.

As Tenma Maiden and Yakumo Maiden were building a sand castle, Hanai spoke with Eri Maiden.

"You, uh, Sawachika Robot…" he stuttered.

"She has a name, Four-Eyes!" Harima growled.

"Just call me Eri, like at school; or Sawachika, if you're formal," she said.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for what you have done for me, since you've built my dream girl."

Eri smiled and blushed, "Oh… think nothing of it. Actually, the creator, Koyomi Mizuhara, built her. Miss Eri joined, before I was built. I only fixed her, as a request to save my sister."

Harima then said, "Well, it isn't the first time that a Maiden for Hire ruined you."

Eri nudged her elbow at him and whispered, "Whiskers, are you out of your mind? You can't mention it to him."

Hanai sighed, "It's all right. Miko was all in the past. Now Yakumo had raised my moment in the sun. I learned that mistake, when I brought Miko to school, and I am _not _making that mistake again. Yakumo is a very quiet lover, even though it's in her programming."

Eri Maiden informed, "Maidens who use _Pleasure Mode _to users under 18 will only get a kiss and caress. Nudity is barred, until the user is at said legal age."

Hanai then asked, "Tell me… if what you said there was legit, how come my Maiden stripped off her bra and caressed me?"

Eri Maiden gasped and Harima was shocked; all while the Tenma and Yakumo Maidens began to run in the sand.

"You… she…" Eri stammered.

Hanai then said, "Well, I know that I am not in a legal age, but… but it was very disturbing."

Eri Maiden sighed, "I see that she _never _wanted to leave you. It's just wrong to act this way. Must be a glitch."

Harima added, "My girl and my Maiden wouldn't do that yet. Eri, of course, is a natural lover, but the Tenma robot is another story."

Eri blushed and was crossed, "Two-timing Maiden…"

Hanai then asked, "Well, for what it's worth, you _are _aware that I have strong feelings for Yakumo Tsukamoto."

Tenma Maiden cried out in the water, with her eyes closed, "MARCO!"

Yakumo Maiden called out, "Polo!"

"The _real_ Yakumo, right?" Eri asked Hanai.

Harima then retorted, "Let me guess… you're starting to fall in love with her, right? Uh, your Maiden, I mean."

Hanai groaned, "I don't know."

"I see… it's hard to tell if you love a woman, especially a double that looks and acts like a crush."

"Speak for yourself, you thug! You have Sawachika _and _Tenma (Or reasonable facsimiles thereof)!"

"Don't call her a copy!"

Eri Maiden broke it up, "Hey, come on, boys. There's no need for a brawl."

"GOTCHA!" Tenma Maiden splashed at Yakumo Maiden in the water.

The Yakumo Maiden splashed back.

"So, you're saying that… that I'm happy with the _real _Yakumo Tsukamoto?" Hanai asked.

Eri Maiden suggested, "You're better off asking her how you feel about her. Harima's gonna do that with the _real _Eri, real soon. Right, Whiskers?"

Harima responded, "Well, as long as she's still available and _not _at the Maidens' Compound."

They both nodded, as Tenma Maiden tripped and landed face first into the sand.

"DANGER! DANGER!" Tenma cried in a robot voice, "Sand interference! Help me, Harima! Interference!"

The Yakumo Maiden picked her up and sighed, "You have a lot to learn, young robot girl…"

Tenma Maiden snuffed, "_You're _a robot, too, you know!"

Hanai then remarked, "Well, I don't know. Yakumo has never approved of me… I wish I'd know why. What should I do: stick with Maiden Yakumo or pursuit at the real deal?"

Eri waved her hand and replied, "I… wouldn't say _pursuit_ over a crush, Hanai. To be honest, you're on your own, on this one."

Harima stated, "Ride it out and see what happens."

Hanai then thought, "Yeah… ride it out…"

He looked at the Maiden 'Tsukamotos' and added, "I wonder what she'll say… if I tell her that I, Haruki Hanai, love Yakumo Tsukamoto, and not my Dream Maiden…"

Yakumo Maiden then walked with the Tenma Maiden to Harima.

"Master Harima!" Tenma Maiden cheered, "How about a snack? I'm starving!"

Eri sighed, "Moronic machine…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Mentioned before, Maidens for Hire NEVER eat! They consume electricity._

* * *

><p>"Do you need to recharge?" Harima asked.<p>

Tenma nodded, as he responded, "How about later? I'll drop you off at the nearest electric power strip here, once you get dried off."

Eri Maiden added, "We Maidens tend to recharge, but there's always safety, first."

Tenma Maiden blushed and went to her knees, begging at him, "Oh, thank you, my hot hunk of user! I am proud to be your Maiden for Hire, and no one else's!"

"Back off, _Tin-ma_," Eri Maiden yelled, "Whiskers is mine!"

Hanai watched on, feeling uneasy over what he and his friends were talking about, and what is occurring.

**XXXXX**

At home, Yakumo Maiden played a recording message, which was an ad:  
><em>"THIS JUST IN! Butlers for Hire is now available! The newest from Maidens for Hire, now available at your nearest Maidens for Hire compound, or order via internet, at our website! Have yourself a Maiden AND Butler today!"<em>

"End of message…" Yakumo beeped.

Hanai smiled, "Miss Sawachika has outdone herself, did she?"

"Considered of getting one, master?"

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

Hanai then held her tight and asked, "So, Yakumo… I've been meaning to ask you: do you truly think of me as your dream boy?"

"Why, yes," she answered, "You are my fifth owner now. And I wanted to let it out."

"About that… why did you do it to me?"

Yakumo blushed and said, "Well, unfortunately, it _has _been months since I used _Pleasure Mode. _It started when my first owners tried me out. They were two sisters, in which one of them had a broken leg. Another was a nice elderly couple, who didn't believe in advanced technology. Then I played a nanny for a young girl, who was rotten to the core. And my recent services ended in shambles, when two college boys owned me for two weeks, until the R.A. shut down my services, for a HUGE electric bill. The entire summaries have been wiped clean. And every time I performed, my _Pleasure Mode _was _never _used. That's why I did it… I wanted to let it out… for once… You… were so… hot…"

She placed her fingers into his chest and whispered, "Hot… sexy… moé-factored… mop-topped… bold… daring… hot piece of work."

"Yakumo Maiden!" He gasped.

She removed her uniform, which dropped to the floor. Her _Pleasure Mode _acted again, feeling aroused.

"Hanai… I'm sorry… I _must _have needs," she said, "I did it, but… but I want more. Otherwise, I'll end up like Kaori Maiden or Miko Maiden, the same Maidens that never use _Pleasure Mode_."

"Yeah, but-."

She grabbed his shirt and cried out, "I don't care if you're seventeen… I love you, Haruki Hanai! My love… my love… my one and only love… my one true dream guy…"

She grasped his arms and rubbed her breasts onto his shirt. He started to shake in fear, as Yakumo Maiden was smiling in a sultry manner.

"You know you want me, right?" She whispered, "I don't need it. Make out with me… I don't care! I want you… You're so… so… so…"

Hanai pushed her aside and cried, "UNACCEPTABLE! No way in hell you will _ever _do me! It's filth! I'm not ready for it! The other night was simply a misunderstanding."

Yakumo Maiden flushed beet red and was grinning, "Hanai… my love…"

Just then, she started to spark from her neck.

"_ERROR! Insufficient task… Maiden is NOT to address Pleasure Mode BEYOND underage user…"_

"Yakumo… no, don't break down! I _do _love you!" He cried.

But the Maiden then shook and spark. She held onto Hanai and cried, "I don't… don't need… don't… don't need to break. My love is… strong. Strong. And you know me well."

She stopped sparking and hugged Hanai. He blushed, as Yakumo looked up at him. She then said, "No matter what, even if it's illegal, I will love you. I want to experience the dream. You said it yourself. I am your dream girl… and I hope you'd understa-."

She froze. Her circuits took a nosedive, while her eyes turned completely blue. Hanai cradled his broken Maiden and let out a whimper.

"No… Yakumo… no…" he sobbed, "Don't leave me… I _do _love you… but…"

He hugged her really tight and hollered, "YAKUMO!"

**XXXXX**

The Maiden was eventually fixed. She then told him that she meant every word.

"If you want, you should be able to understand," she said, "I'm so sorry that I froze."

Hanai said nothing. He was very upset.

Yakumo Maiden then gave him an ultimatum, "Hanai! If you won't accept me, then I _will _leave you! But, I'll give you until next week. By then, I _will _have my answer! You accept me as a girlfriend, I'll stay. But if you choose to play by my rules and regulations, then I quit!"

"What?" He gasped, "You… you can't! I can't live without you!"

"It's _Pleasure Mode _or resignation!" She bellowed, "The choice is yours!"

She left to clean up his bedroom. Hanai then sobbed.

"Yakumo… I… I cannot lose you…" he wept, knowing that his Maiden will leave him.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Mikoto's house, she started to shiver, mysteriously.

"I feel like it's going to be bad," she said, "Could it be… Hanai?"

She then thought, "Wait… why _did _I shiver?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanai has a choice: give Yakumo what she wants or lose her forever? What should he do?<strong>_

_**This is just the beginning for Hanai, but it could be the end for his Maiden.**_

_**Find out in the final chapter… because it's ALL Hanai from here on…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yakumo's Back!**_

_**Conclusion**_

That night, Hanai held his Maiden tight in the bedroom. It's been a week now and Hanai made his decision. He then held her hands and spoke to her.

"Yakumo, are you ready?" he whispered.

They both went closer kissed each other. They sat down on the bed and held each other, caressing their body. Hanai unzipped her uniform and threw it to the floor. The Maiden giggled, as she removed his glasses and shirt. As he went towards her bra, Yakumo smiled, "Hanai… I love you. No matter what, I have the heart to make sure to make it right. It goes against me, but I cannot disappoint you. Maybe-."

Hanai halted her and unhooked her bra. He remarked, "My dear… you've already made it right. That's why tonight will be when your dream will come true."

"Oh, Haruki…" the Maiden whispered.

He took off her bra and threw it to the floor.

**XXXXX**

The rest of it has been omitted, just to avoid any sexual scenes. The entire scene had been replaced with what _really _happened, before the event occurred. It happened earlier this afternoon:

_The Maiden was by the front door, waiting for Hanai. He arrived to see his Maiden leaving._

"_It's been a week, Hanai," the Maiden said, "I wanted to tell you that you're too late. It's about five hours overdue."_

_Hanai pleaded, "WAIT! Just let me say it to you!"_

_The Yakumo Maiden stood in attention and replied, "You have my attention. Now what would you like to say?"_

_Hanai then went toward her and blushed, "I'm sorry… I cannot have you as a girlfriend… but if you want to stay, we should set up ground rules."_

_The Yakumo Robot nodded and replied, "I understand. I await your orders."_

_Hanai then barked, "If we are to be together, then 1) we shall work your duties like a NORMAL Maiden for Hire; 2) there will be NO make-out sessions, until AFTER nine at night; and 3) since you said that you're my dream girl, I cannot let you leave. So, I made my decision…"_

_He then said in confidence, "I, Haruki Hanai, love you, Miss Yakumo Tsukamoto Maiden!"_

_The Maiden blushed, as Hanai continued, "Yakumo, after what happened, I just want you and nothing else. I DO love the real Yakumo Tsukamoto, but you… you're special. You never reject me."_

_The Maiden had a sad look, as Hanai added, "I'll never know why she doesn't give me a passing glance, but if it means losing you, then where do I go from here? What can you tell me about it? Maidens like you don't come around here in a lifetime."_

_Yakumo Maiden then said, "Is that all?"_

_Hanai nodded and barked, "Yes. You DO understand. And also, you shall perform your NORMAL duties as a Maiden for Hire; but in exchange, you will give me anything that you want. I won't mind. Just this once, I, Haruki Hanai, will NOT censor filth or ANYTHING!"_

_Yakumo held her skirt and was blushing. She then smiled, "That's all I wanted to know. I want a user that can make it with me. I want someone to work my Pleasure Mode to the MAX. Many Maidens have done it, all around Japan, but not many. In fact, a Maiden told me that in an anime she saw, there was a boy, who was a year younger than you, and he… well… He made out with his girlfriend… and then some."_

_She approached him and asked, "But… THAT was an anime and they were both sixteen; plus, the Maiden said that she was an otaku (whatever that is…). I was wondering… if it were real… would we do the exact same thing?"_

_Hanai then realized what the Maiden was talking about. She wanted… to have sex._

"_Sex?" He asked, "You wanted that?"_

_The Maiden then replied, "Yes. But… not too much. You're still young and…"_

"_Say no more. I've been learning Sex Ed. Besides, I have a lot to learn about it. But if we go all the way… then I may have lost my manhood. And think of the morale in the student body if I-."_

"_Shut up, Haruki!"_

_Yakumo grasped Hanai by the waist and remarked, "I won't tell anyone… even my superiors. In fact, it's what I REALLY want. I went to the repair bay, two days ago, and secretly disabled my Maiden History for this week; it's kind of like storing a data log in your computer. When the day is over, I will return to the Maidens Company to re-enable my history."_

_Hanai then smiled, "Are you sure?"_

_Yakumo Maiden giggled, "Only… just this __one__ time. I promise I won't ask you for it again. And I promise that you and I will become vast friends, when this is over."_

_Hanai kissed her and was worried._

"_I'll do it," he said, "Just once. Even if it __was__ an anime, I said that it was filth. So… so I must do this once."_

_The Maiden blushed and then remarked, "Thank you, Haruki. I promise to go easy on you. I am simply your dream girl, and I can make it into a reality… Hanai, my love. Even if I am a robot, I still have the personality of a young adult. And when I said that the moment there was from an anime, it was a romantic endeavor. And we Maidens for Hire are built for 33.3% romance. The other 66.7% is for cooking, cleaning, and travel."_

_She then caressed his back and added, "Hanai… you're so… so… thoughtful… Please stay with me…"_

**XXXXX**

After that, thirty minutes later, Hanai and Yakumo Maiden were under the covers, with a blanket over them. The Maiden was sleeping, plugged in, since her energy was low. There were clothes strewn about. I'm not going there to tell what they are wearing now. But Hanai and his Maiden remained inside the covers, with their heads sticking out. He woke up and looked at his Maiden, with her eyes closed and her lips a bit curled. He felt her face and was smiling.

"Yakumo Maiden," he whispered, "I'm happy for you now. Now that you have what you wanted, and after those moments with those four other users, I think you have found the perfect one. She was amazing… uh, for everything, _except _that."

He then went over to her and hugged her, all while she was plugged in. He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Your _Pleasure Mode _may be filth to the eyes of young students, and I am ashamed for what occurred now. But to me, I understand you now. Please say that you'll stay with me now."

The Maiden said nothing. She was still turned off.

He added, "But still… how will I feel now, if Yakumo, the _real _Yakumo, will listen to me now?"

Oh, yeah… I forgot to add this addendum:

_Hanai asked his Maiden, before they went to the bedroom, "Tell me, what would you do if someone you love wouldn't listen to you?"_

_The Maiden then replied, "Uh, yeah… well, if you love this girl, why not confess to her? I think I know what you're talking about."_

_He then asked, "You knew?"_

"_Yes. I was first owned by Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto. And Eri Model told me that you loved this Yakumo."_

"_Yes, I do," he said, "But… will she understand, now that I have you?"_

_Yakumo Robot winked, "She'll understand. She knew me before."_

He held the motionless Maiden and stroked her bare back. He then whispered, "Maidens for Hire are like the people you love. But will Yakumo understand me? She and her sister had her first, when she was created."

**XXXXX**

Of course, he didn't bother. He was too worried that Yakumo may reject him… _like always_.

But still, Hanai and Yakumo Maiden went on to become friends for the next couple of months. They were almost like a married couple. Hanai grew to love her, as Yakumo was blushing continuously. They went on to become _more _than a couple; Yakumo continued her duties as a Maiden, while Hanai returned to his normal attitude. Though, he was very happy that he found his dream girl. But…

"I've been meaning to ask…" she asked, "Anything with Miss Yakumo lately?"

"No," he said, "I don't think I have the courage to do so. Will she understand? It's been three months now, since our… _unmentionable _moment… but I just don't know!"

The Maiden then demanded, "Then I suggest that you do it now. In fact, tomorrow, I'll invite Yakumo to your dojo."

"NO, WAIT!" He screamed.

The Maiden then rubbed his shoulders. She then asked, "So, will _you _do it? I mean it, just so you want to do it. Tell her how you feel and report back to me. That's all. What could be the problem?"

Hanai said nothing. He just shivered in fear.

**XXXXX**

He went on his word. He found Yakumo and confronted her. He told her to listen up, just so she'd listen.

He took a breath and said, "Miss Yakumo, over the past couple of months, I have owned a second Maiden for Hire. And she taught me to be open about you… well, since she _does _look like you. But I know that, because you own her. Anyway, I don't mean to hurt you, scare you, or anything that is bad, but you must understand how I really feel about you. Just this one time, I'll say it, but that is it."

Yakumo then said, "Oh… okay. As long as you understand."

He then said, in his own tone, "Yakumo Tsukamoto… I love you! There's no need to answer. I'm just curious to know. Besides… uh, besides… you _are _having a relationship with Harima, even though he's with Sawachika. But of course… you… You know what, forget it. I'm not saying that you'll be my girlfriend or anything, but please promise me this… If you want to say it, then say so. My heart is _always _towards you. Yakumo, forgive me for everything that has occurred, since the first time we met here in school. I _do _love you, but-."

"Hanai," Yakumo stopped him, "I believe you… it's just…"

Her thoughts heard the exact same thing he said. The only problem is… they were jumbled up, because he was speaking long and racketed. She was completely confused.

Hanai then calmed down and said, "Okay, listen… you understand how I feel right now, right?"

Yakumo nodded.

"Good. I'm… I'm glad you understand. Then, if you want, I await your decision on, whether or not, if you should be my girlfriend. If you say no, I understand… I don't care. You are the only girl for me… but somehow, I wanted to be sure."

Yakumo then begged, "But, Han-."

She was too late. He then concluded, "Good! Then, I'll see you soon. For now, we go our separate ways, Miss Tsukamoto."

Hanai walked away, feeling better, knowing that he confessed to his crush. Yakumo was rather confused and uneasy. Hanai should've listened to her, fully.

"I was gonna ask him about his Maiden," she said, as she returned to her classroom.

**XXXXX**

The following day, Hanai returned to see his dojo completely clean. Yakumo Maiden appeared and grasped onto his waist. She went up and kissed him on the lips. Hanai stepped her aside and wanted to speak to her.

"Listen, I thought about what you taught me," he said, "But a man cannot keep this going any longer… well…"

"You told Yakumo how you feel?"

"Yes."

The robot smiled and gave her the thumbs-up. She then cheered, "I'm glad it was out of your pent-up emotions. You _do _care for her."

"Miss Maiden… Listen… we need to talk…"

Yakumo then heard what thought she'd never heard before.

Hanai held her hand and said, "Yakumo Maiden… you're fired."

The Maiden was stunned. She then let out a smile and said, "I knew it. I knew, one day, this would happen."

He then whimpered, "I wanted to thank you. Thank you for making me confess to Yakumo. But now… Now I…"

Hanai started to cry. Yakumo patted his shoulder and remarked, "Haruki Hanai, you have been the _best _user I had, since I was created."

She then remembered what Eri Maiden said, following the removal of her salvaged parts from Sakaki Model:

"_Yakumo," she said, "I felt the exact same thing. Harima told me to stay within life. I once threatened myself to turn myself off, after he'd confess to his crush, Miss Tenma Tsukamoto. But he said that it's not the right moment… yet."_

"_You felt that way, too?"_

_Eri Maiden nodded and added, "I think you should know something about Hanai. He has a fetish for Yakumo Tsukamoto."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. It's up to you. You are a Maiden for Hire. Continue on for the user you admired. I know what happened was a cruel mistake by some IDIOT worker, but it's your decision. If you love him, then say so. That's what happened to me, and I am happy now with Harima. Need I remind you that you have a trip to the beach he promised you?"_

_She left, leaving the Yakumo Maiden to think._

The Maiden smiled and held his hands, "Hanai, the truth is… I _do _love you. But your heart was set for another woman. Maidens are _far more _than just slaves for domestication; they can even help out problems. I can tell. My feelings for you are real… but I must be happy to see you with someone else. Eri Maiden has a boyfriend… and I… well, I cannot make the same mistake, like her."

She hugged him and continued, "No matter what, even if I lose my memory of this, I will _always _love you, Haruki Hanai. I am, or _was,_ your Maiden for Hire, and I'll never forget the time we had."

"So, what will you do now?" He asked.

She replied, "I think the time has come for me to leave. My work here is finished. Thank you for purchasing me. For now, my services are no longer needed."

Hanai then informed, "Yakumo Maiden… thank you for making me happy. Yakumo will understand me, real soon. From now on, I'll trust a girl who'll understand me. But, I won't promise you anything; as long as Harima is taken by another android girl, then that is just fine by me, since he's away from Yakumo. Is there anything I can do for you now, since you're leaving?"

Yakumo then grinned, "Well, there _is_ two things you can do for me first. One, _never _mention our sensual moment, from a couple of months back. Eri Maiden and Tomo Model will understand, but the others at the factory, they might dismantle me… for disobeying my prime Maiden for Hire directives."

"I _will_ keep it a secret… from everyone. It would hurt my reputation, for making love to a robot copy of Yakumo Tsukamoto. And the other favor? I'd be happy to help for you. What is it?" He asked.

Yakumo Maiden smiled and held up a sheet of paper she printed, "This… My bill…"

"A bill?" He cried, "But I think I paid you for your services, a while back!"

"No, you didn't," she explained, "But you _did _accept my offer to start a tab."

He did:

_Yakumo approached his prone body, when he first met her and fainted, and cradled him in her shoulders. She then whispered, "I dreamt of you, too, Hanai. I've always wanted a user with lots of heart. Not to mention having to use Miko in a very strenuous manner. You are my 5__th__ user… and as a special bonus, you can choose to pay me later."_

_Hanai stammered, not knowing about her offer, "Yes… yes, you may… whatever… I don't care anymore…"_

"_Good," she whispered, "When my services end, you will pay my bill…"_

Hanai then remembered what she said and was pale as a ghost. Yakumo gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodbye, Hanai. I will never forget you, even though it is doubtful. Also, please remember to pay off my bill by the end of the year. You got plenty of time to pay it off… my _dream guy_."

She whispered, as she was by the front door, "See you in my dreams… Haruki…"

She left the dojo, as Hanai read the bill:

_Maiden Services: 18,000 Yen (2,000 Yen times eight months of service, plus purchase fee)  
>Complete Repairs: Complementary<br>Maidens' News Feed Service: 2,500 Yen (Used five months) (He had some extra news heard, during the closing months of his services; 500 Yen per month)  
>Extra parts installed: 1,500 Yen (250 Yen a piece)<em>

_Total of services: 22,000 Yen_

Hanai started to stammer. He shook in fear and cried out:

"_**TWENTY-TWO THOUSAND YEN? THAT MAIDEN FOR HIRE DOUBLE-CROSSED ME!"**_

Yakumo Maiden heard the screams and let out a smile, "Oh, he'll understand… someday."

He eventually paid it off.

So, love conquers all; but with Hanai, his own pathetic lust over Yakumo, or a duplicate robot, it got the best of him. Idiot…  
>And he <em>never <em>bought a Maiden for Hire again.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the company, Tomo Maiden then confronted the Yakumo Maiden, who had returned from Hanai's dojo, and asked about her services.

"Did you enjoy Mister Hanai?" She asked.

"It was awesome…" she whispered, "Ever so much fun. But, next time, try to keep me up to date on my programming and circuits. You _did _install some defective terminator Maiden parts in me."

Tomo boasted, "Sorry. It won't happen again. But that's got to be your personal best: _Haruki Hanai – eight months of service!"_

Yakumo Maiden giggled, "Oh, stop… I would've stayed longer, but it was his decision."

"Listen, I want to know," Tomo nervously whispered, "Did you _do _it?"

Yakumo then glared at her and snapped, "YES! And also, erase my memories of _that_ moment and quickly, before Miss Eri and Miss Mizuhara know! It was enjoyable, but I cannot have it imprinted in me. I just don't want to be scrapped as parts."

Tomo bowed, "Yes, Ma'am. I'll get on it."

She called the techies, "Get your asses down here! Yakumo Maiden is in need of repairs… _secretly._"

She whispered to her, "You're secret is safe with me. They'll erase your services, though. But I don't want to _tarnish_ this company with your sudden love-making to Mister Hanai, imprinted in our main database."

She then snickered, "Plus, Eri Model owes me 500 Yen for the bet! I _knew _that you'd go all the way! Sucks to be Eri-bot!"

Yakumo then groaned in annoyance, "That's the _last _time I take sexual advice from _you!_"

Gus and Hank arrived and took the Maiden away, but Tomo stopped them for a moment and said, "Listen, I think I should tell you what to do, before you take her to Mister Takeru."

She then told her about what the Yakumo Maiden did to Hanai. The techies were shocked by what she did, but Tomo said that they should never mention it, to _anyone else_, at all. Tomo gave their orders. They left with the Maiden, to erase the part where she made love to Hanai. Shinji Takeru will provide the rest.

"It's a shame, though," Hank said, "I read the manga of it. I'm surprised that it happened now, just like it."

"We better hurry, before they caught us," Gus exclaimed, "Besides, Miss Mizuhara won't mind it. Won't she?"

"Of course," Hank snuffed, "_She _read the same manga, too… I think."

_I think we know what we were talking about._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Tea Club, Yakumo was completely confused, after what Hanai said to her earlier. Akira sipped her tea and asked, "Hey, Yakumo, you're looking troubled. What did Hanai do to you <em>this time<em>?"

Yakumo replied, "Hanai? Oh… uh… … … … …Nothing."

Akira then said, "I see. Never mind, then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__The manga/anime in question, during the beginning of the chapter, was Kare Kano (His & Her Circumstances). If you forgot or don't know, it was Episode 18 from the anime or Volume six from the manga. That was when Miyazawa and Arima did the same thing that Hanai and Yakumo Maiden just did._


End file.
